Daisuki Dai(su)ki
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Ia gerakkan tangannya membalik sehelai tissue di hadapannya. -だいすきだいすき- /Daisuki… daisuki? Haah… apa maksudnya coba?/ nyaris saja Aomine merobek tissue tak bersalah ini jika ia teringat akan ocehan Kagami /L-lu coret huruf ke 7. Sekali lagi gue ingetin, ini agak pelesetan/ /Huruf ke 7?/ Dunia serasa berhenti sesaat untuk seorang Aomine daiki. Warn inside, DLDR, Mind to Review?


Hari minggu penuh pertarungan di menangkan oleh kulit _dim_ , Aomine Daiki. Pertarungan ini bukan 'pertarungan' seperti yang kalian fikirkan. Mereka berdua–ya ada dua orang tentunya–hanya sekedar melakukan _one on one_. Bukan di kasur–bukan. Jangan berfikir _ecchi_ , tolong. _One on one_ main basket di lapangan biasa mereka saja kok.

"Hoaam… gue laper, Majiba yok?"

Taruhan mereka kali ini adalah: yang menang di jajanin. Di mana? Terserah yang menang. Dan tampaknya si pemenang–Aomine–memilih untuk makan di tempat biasa–Majiba. _Well_ , seperti _restourant_ untuk _date_ -ing untuk Aomine–jika di samakan dengan pasangan biasa. Tapi sayangnya, dua lelaki ini bukan kekasih. Tentu saja, mana mungkin dua lelaki–yang jelas-jelas mukanya garang _plus_ bukan gay–jadian?

"Iye-iye, tapi jangan mahal-mahal yak. Gue bokek."

Lelaki bermanik _crimson_ membenahkan barang-barangnya. Dilirik Aomine–memberi kode kalau dia benar-benar sedang bokek.

Dengan itu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju Majiba.

" _Naa_ , Kagami." panggil si _dim_.

Alis belah menoleh, wajah _innocent_ bak _angel_ muncul. "Hn? Apaan?"

Rona merah tipis nampak di kedua pipi corethitamcoret Aomine. "Urr… mi-minggu depan mau main lagi gak?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Hah? Ya iya lah. Bego amat sih lu." Caci Kagami.

Perempatan berkedut menggantikan rona merah. "Haaaahhh!? _Dare ga baka_ Hah?!"

Yah, sepertinya–

"Elu lah. Masa gue?"

"ELU BEGO. BUKAN GUEEEEE AAARRGGGHHH!"

–perjalanan menuju Majiba akan **sangat** panjang.

* * *

.

.

 **Daisuki Dai(su)ki**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Warn:**_ _OOC-ness (f0r save) Typo (udah langganan) Plot twist (ha) Alur kecepetan (lololol) bahasa gahol (yo-man) Angst ga kerasa (pfftt)_

 _ **Don't like, don't read**_ **.**

 _Happy readin'_

.

.

* * *

" _Irrashaimase…_ "

Kedua lelaki muka coretgarangcoret memasuki surga (?) dimana _fast food_ yang menjadi _main dish_ -nya.

"Lu cari tempat duduk aja, gue yang mesen. Seperti biasa 'kan?" Kagami melempar tasnya ke Aomine.

Tangan _dim_ –dengan mudahnya–menangkap tas berat–mungkin isinya batu (?)–Kagami. "Iye, hooh."

Untuk mereka berdua, semuanya biasa. Bukan _biasa_ yang itu ya.

Main basket di lapangan **biasa**. Berantem seperti **biasa**. Ngobrol seperti **biasa**. Yang menang seperti **biasa**. Yang kalah seperti **biasa**. Makan di tempat **biasa**. Duduk di Majiba di tempat **biasa**. Menu makanannya **biasa**. Bahkan tampang mereka **biasa** – _uhuk_.

Lihat? Serba **biasa '** kan?

" _Cheese burger_ nya dua puluh, _coke_ nya dua botol, terus–ah, _coke_ nya yang se-liter itu ya."

Mba-mba kasir hanya bisa nyengir terpaksa. 'Apa orang ini monster? Dia bakal makan sendiri tuh?' hal seperti itu terpampang jelas di wajah si mba-mba.

" _Deluxe burger_ nya lima, _french fries_ nya lima–yang ukuran XL. Terus… eh, kayaknya itu aja deh mba."

 _ **Cha-ching.**_

"Ja-jadi 8,100 yen…"

Mengobrak-abrik isi saku celananya sebentar, Kagami menemukan selembaran uang 10,000 yen. Ia berikan uang tersebut ke kasir.

"Ke-ke-kembaliannya, 1,900 yen. Mo-mohon tunggu sebentar…"

Si mba-mba undur diri ke belakang–bukan untuk ke toilet–mengambil pesanan Kagami.

Kagami termenung selama menunggu. Bukan karena dia baru saja kehilangan 8,100 yen–bukan. Hanya saja, sesuatu _stuff_ tidak begitu penting main keluar-masuk di benaknya serta hatinya.

Ah… seorang Kagami Taiga jatuh cinta. Mungkin.

' _Dia item. Ngeselin, bacot, tukang malak. Pemales, begonya ngelebihin gue. Hentai, sukanya oppai dan mai-chan apalah itu. Jago banget kalo main basket, padahal gue juga jago. Sialnya gue ga pernah menang lawan dia kalau main. Suka numpang makan di rumah gue, sayangnya bukan pacar gue_ – _APA YANG GUE PIKIRIN?! I-ITU BUKAN BERARTI GUE SUKA SAMA AOMINE_ –'

Apa baru saja Kagami menggali kubur?

Kagami kenal Aomine sudah lebih dari setahun. Setahun itu pula, Kagami mulai mengerti tabi'at si kulit coretgosongcoret. Meski dia sebal, tapi tetap saja Kagami tidak bisa 'marah' padanya. Urr… marah dalam artian lain ya. Memang benar Kagami sering memarahi Aomine, tapi maksudnya 'marah' itu–ah sudahlah.

Sebulan terakhir ini Kagami juga mulai menyadari sesuatu.

* _piip_ * nya tidak bereaksi jika melihat AV. Jika melihat _oppai_ , dia biasa saja–tidak seperti Aomine. Perempuan yang mendekatinya bahkan berubah begitu membosankan. Kagami mulai merasakan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Saat dia sedang * _piip_ * di toilet, membayangkan wanita _sexy_ tidak mempan sama sekali. Lalu bayangan lelaki coretgosongcoret melewati benaknya. Bayangan tersebut malah membuatnya _keluar_.

Kagami, _searching_ mengenai keanehannya.

Dan dia menemukan sebuah fakta. Bahwa, dirinya–Kagami Taiga–terkena gejala-gejala homoseksual.

Berbagai cara dia coba untuk membuat dirinya normal kembali. Seperti menonton JAV, AV, dan kawan-kawannya. Membeli * _piip_ * untuk * _piip_ * * _piip_ * nya sendiri. Seribu satu cara di lakukan olehnya. Ya, banyak sekali. Namun semuanya gagal. Cara terakhir dia coba untuk * _piip_ * lagi di toilet. Pertama dia bayangkan wanita _sexy_ , jika _keluar_ , itu berarti dirinya masih normal. Sayangnya, satu jam di toilet membayangkan dirinya * _piip_ * dengan wanita _sexy_ tidak membuahkan hasil.

Sekali lagi dia coba. Kali ini Aomine Daiki lah yang menjadi model untuk * _piip_ *. Entah kenapa di bayangan Kagami, dirinya harus menjadi _uke_.

Cara terakhir memberikan hasil. Dia–Kagami Taiga– _keluar_ (lagi) hanya karena membayangkan * _piip_ * bersama lelaki– _plus_ dia jadi _bottom_ –terlebih lelaki itu adalah _rival_ nya sendiri.

Kagami Taiga sadar, kalau dirinya sudah berubah menjadi _gay._

Baru saja _daydream_ -nya akan berlanjut jika tidak di hentikan oleh mba-mba dengan dua nampan berisi pesanannya.

" _A-ano_ …"

 _Crimson_ tersentak. "Ah ya. _Sankyu_."

Dua nampan di masing-masing tangan kekar, Kagami berjalan mencari–ralat. Kagami berjalan menuju tempat **biasa** mereka di Majiba.

"Oi! _Aho_! Bantuin gue kek!" seru alis belah sekitar 100 meter dari tempat Aomine.

Yang di panggil _aho_ mengerling, berjalan acuh-tak-acuh mengambil satu nampan di tangan kiri Kagami.

" _Yosha_! _Itadakimasu_!" seru–kali ini–mereka berdua.

Oh iya. Satu hal lain yang baru Kagami sadar akhir-akhir ini adalah: dia-menyukai-Aomine-Daiki. Dan ia berencana untuk mengaku, mengenai perasaan nya, sekarang. Mungkin. Jika Kagami memiliki kekuatan untuk mengaku dan menghancurkan _pride_ -nya. Terlebih kalau di tolak. Aomine 'kan belum tentu _gay_ sepertinya.

Sayangnya Kagami paling tidak bisa memendam perasaan.

Sambil mengunyah _cheese burger_ ke 20-nya–Kagami kalau habis _one on one_ dengan Aomine pasti cepet banget makannya–si _crimson_ mencomot sehelai _tissue_ di nampannya, dan mengambil pulpen di tasnya.

"Heh _Aho_ , gue punya tebak-tebakkan nih."

Manik _navy blue_ melirik acuh.

"Tapi sedikit pelesetan. Lu jawab yak?"

Aomine menoleh keluar jendela. Kagami merasa ngomong sendiri.

"Hoi _Aho_ –" "Apaan? _Gece_ lah gue jawab. Gue kan pinter."

Sekarang Kagami merasa ingin muntah.

"O-oke… tunggu."

Sayang Aomine tidak memperhatikan wajah Kagami saat menulis. Padahal ada tontonan lebih baik dibandingan menonton keluar jendela–pipi Kagami merona merah saat menulis di atas _tissue_.

"L-lu coret huruf ke 7. Sekali lagi gue ingetin, ini agak pelesetan."

Dahi Aomine mengernyit. "Hah? Kagak mirip sama tebak-tebakkan dong?"

 _Crimson_ mengerling. "Udah lakuin aja. Kalo udah ngerti, e-Mail gue ya. Gue mau keluar dulu."

"Ho-hoi–"

Sebelum Aomine mau protes, si 'Bakagami' sudah hilang di balik pintu Majiba.

"Haah… _mendokusai_ …" author merasa kalau Aomine mulai berubah menjadi _shika**ma*ru_ dari _fandom_ sebelah.

Ia gerakkan tangannya membalik sehelai _tissue_ di hadapannya.

" **だいすきだいすき"**

Dahinya kembali mengernyit.

"Daisuki… daisuki? Haah… apa maksudnya coba!?" nyaris saja Aomine merobek _tissue_ tak bersalah ini jika ia teringat akan ocehan Kagami.

' _L-lu coret huruf ke 7. Sekali lagi gue ingetin, ini agak pelesetan.'_

"Huruf ke 7?"

Pulpen Kagami di ambilnya, ia coret huruf ke 7–sesuai ocehan Kagami. Dahinya (lagi-lagi) mengernyit.

"Daisuki… Dai…ki?"

Dunia serasa berhenti sesaat untuk seorang Aomine daiki.

' _Daisuki Daiki itu… maksudnya… Kagami ngaku suka sama gue?!'_

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, Aomine berubah coretsedikitcoret pintar.

"Ka-Kagami…"

Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau _rival_ -nya akan mengaku 'suka' padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine berlari keluar–mencari Kagami. meninggalkan sebuah _deluxe burger_ dan dua bungkus _french friese_ yang masih utuh.

' _Kagami_ … _gue… gue juga mungkin punya perasaan yang sama kayak lu_ …'

Aomine melankolis _mode: on._

Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Mencari orang bersurai merah–tentunya mudah untuk mencari Kagami. Toh dari rambutnya saja udah beda dari yang lain. Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah kerumunan di tengah jalan. Ke-kepo-an menyelimuti benak Aomine.

Melupakan acara mencari Kagami sejenak, ia melangkah mendekat ke-kerumunan.

 _Navy blue_ membelalak.

Sekali lagi, Aomine merasa duniannya berhenti sejenak. _Plus_ hidupnya akan berubah menjadi _drama_ –mungkin.

Di hadapannya sekarang: Kagami Taiga terbujur kaku dengan darah mengalir dari kepala dan luka-luka di sekitar badan.

"Ka-ka…ga…mi… ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki _dim_ tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi.

" _Ka-ka…ga…mi ?!"_

 _Teriakkan sana-sini diacuhkannya. Kakinya terus melangkah mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur di jalan._

" _Ka…ga…mi… i-ini… bohongan kan?"_

" _Ambulans datang! Beri jalan!" teriak orang dari belakang. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami._

 _Dingin._

 _Tangan Kagami berubah dingin._

" _Uh, maaf. Apa anda keluarga orang ini?" lelaki paruh baya berpakaian serba putih bertanya kepada Aomine._

 _Navy blue mengangguk._

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu ikut ke rumah sakit."_

 _Ia tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya._

Dia bahkan tidak tahu kerangka kejadian mengapa Kagami bisa begitu. Dia lebih memilih menunggu Kagami sampai sadar dari pada ke-kepolisian.

"Aomine Daiki- _san_?"

Aomine mendongak setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ya?"

"Kagami- _san_ …"

keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"Kagami- _san_ … sudah tidak dapat tertolong."

' _Eh?_ '

Dunia Aomine Daiki berhenti untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

"Benturan di kepala Kagami- _san_ terlalu kencang. Darah yang mengalir juga terlalu banyak. Maafkan kami… kami turut berduka…"

' _Eh?_ '

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya tidak ia idahkan.

Dia, ingin bertemu Kagami, sekarang juga. Sebelum–

 _ **Tess… tess…**_

–air matanya tumpah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berharap ini mimpi…"

Aomine menatap sendu batu di hadapannya.

 **Here Rest in Peace:**

 **Kagami Taiga**

 **2 Agustus 19xx – 9 Juli 2015**

' _Daisuki mo… Taiga_..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Kyuu's Note:**

BUAHAHAHHAHAHA APAAN INI?! *ketawa ala Takao*

abis WB dan Tabestry hasilnya malah kek gini :v bah bah bah :v ampuni saia yah :'3

mana angst kaga kerasa :'v bahasa belibet :'v alur kecepetan :'v

abisnya... ga apdet apa-apa lebih dari dua hari(?)(entah lah saia lupa *stab) ga tenang gitu :'v

archive di doc banyak banget '-' tapi belom kelar semua sih :'v/curcol lu?

udah ya. segitu aja :'v

 **review** nya di tunggu :'v kali ini pasti aku jawab :'v maap ya atas review-review sebelumnya tak ku jawab di fic ku yang lain~ /apaaan sih?

udah udah udah. Kyuu mau pundung sekarang. BAI.

 _salam,_

 _kQ_


End file.
